Influencing the position of the regulator rod both by means of a centrifugal governor and by means of a magnetic actuator is already known. In the known arrangement, the effect of the centrifugal governor attains increasing significance with increasing rpm.
It has now been demonstrated that the known fuel quantity regulator is inadequately secured against incorrect actuator or error signals for the actuator magnet. The location of the source of the error is of secondary importance, since no matter whether the error is with the transducers for the operational characteristic n or with the signal processing, the actuator signal for the actuator magnet is in each case incorrect.